Finding Love
by music553
Summary: First fan fiction. Amy is headed to band camp after a hard break up. will she find love there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys. This is my first fan fiction. Don't judge. I'm really excited to write this! So tell me what you think!**

_Amy's POV_

_On the bus to band camp_

I'm just sitting here listening to such sad and depressing music. My mind tells me to take it off and listen to something that will cheer me up, but my heart's telling me to listen and feel sorry for myself.

I feel so hopeless. I just want to turn this bus around and go home.

I have been waiting all year to go back to band camp and I can't stop thinking about Kyle. He's been on my mind ever since the break up last night. He's ruining everything…

I had just found out that for the past 3 months he has been cheating on my with this girl Kylee. it was the worst feeling any girl could have ever had.

It would have been our 1 year anniversary, in exactly three days.

I found naked pictures of her on his phone, and he came out clean and told me everything.

Man, I wish I could just go back and tell him it's ok, and that I forgive him.

This music is so sad.

I have two seats to myself because we got 2 buses. I don't understand why they did that because there are only 27 students from my school going, but at least i have these seats to myself.

I sit alone silently and cry…

_2 hours later_

I just woke up from that nice nap. It actually helped me get my mind off a few things. I feel a little bit better. Not much though.

I look down at my phone to check how much time we have left for the drive and that's when I see that I have a new message from Kyle!

My heart is racing! I don't know whether to be exited or upset! I open up the message.

I read, "Baby girl, I miss you so much. I made a wrong choice falling for that other girl. It was the worst decision of my life! I just want you and only you. Please text me back sweetie. I know you are very upset, and that I shattered your heart into a thousand pieces, but I regret every moment spent with her. I was stupid falling for someone that low any ways. Please baby it will never happen again! Please just through me a simple text letting me know your ok… I love you babe."

Did this seriously just happen? Oh my god! I need to text him back!

I reply, "Baby! I was thinking the same thing! We do need to get back together! I love you to and I will forget any of this ever happened! I promise! Ahh can't wait to see you again!"

He reply's quickly! I am sooooo exited! My heart is beating so fast!

It says, "Oops, wrong person meant to send that to Kylee. well, have fun at band camp…"

I am so pissed I throw my phone across the bus. I want to SCREAM! I throw my head into my hands, and sob.

The next thing I know, someone is staring down at me asking if this is mine with my phone in his hands. It was Ricky Underwood.

I look up sheepishly, and nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: hey guys thanks for the reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Ok on to the story!**

_Ricky's POV_

Wow this bus ride is so boring! I'm just sitting here beating my drumsticks on the back of Jake Wild's seat. It's actually really funny because he keeps on looking back, not directly at me but near me.

I got kind of bored of that so I reached down to my bag to pull out a can of mountain dew and a bag of Doritos when something hit me in the back of my head.

It was a phone.

I turned around and noticed a girl crying into their hands. I couldn't make out the face, so I walked over to her and brought the phone, kind of figuring it was hers.

I ask her, is this yours, and she looks up shyly and nods. It was Amy Jerkins.

Why was she crying?

I hand her her phone and ask is everything ok.

She tries to smile and say yes, but I could see that it wasn't, so I say, here, tell me what's wrong. Is anyone sitting in that chair?

She says no, but you… you really don't have to do this, I'm just being really dramatic I guess. I will just call my friend or something… she doesn't care.

I say, I don't either. Please, don't worry about it. I wasn't even having any fun up there anyways. All my buddies are all on the other bus. Just tell me... I'm all ears!

She laughs nervously and tells me that her boyfriend cheated on her and they just broke up. She told me about everything that happened with her phone and the reason she threw it at me. We both giggled. We spent the next hour just talking together about just random things brought up from conversation to conversation.

I don't know why I never really paid that much of attention to her. She's really cool!

She's really pretty too.

I have a feeling that band camp is going to be a lot more interesting now knowing Amy!

_Amy's_ POV

What were already here?

I feel like I have only been talking to Ricky for like 5 minutes! He's just so easy to talk to. He kept telling me I deserve much more than that and should never be treated that badly. He just made me feel like I was wanted after that whole break up with Kyle.

He's actually kind of cute too!

How come I never really noticed him before? I mean we have been going to school together for years now, but I never really talked to him…

I have this feeling that he's going to make camp a whole lot better… well I hope so. All his friends are here and I heard a few times that he's a total asshole in front of his friends... but who knows… maybe he will change… but who am to say, I just like met him a few hour ago!

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post more as soon as I can! Comment what you think is going to happen next or if you have an idea you think I should put in… well see! Ok cool thanks! Ahh so exited!(:**


End file.
